spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 106: The Darklake Strikes Back
=Kapitola 106: The Darklake Strikes Back= Uvnitř truhly hrdinové najdou malé bohatsví ve formě podivných mincí které musí pocházet z Netherilu. Mezi mincemi je několik léčivých lahviček, slíbený svitek a další věci. Největší zájem však vzbudí samotná neviditelná truhla kterou hrdinové vezmou s sebou. Zpět na lodi probíhá dlouhá debata. Arthur vysvětluje magický svitek který se pokusil rozluštit. Jeho nutnost božskosti a modlení jako součást rituálu ho uráží. May’Tana která se mezitím rozhodovala jestli popravit Buppida ale neudělala to, nyní mluví o tom že by skupina měla oživit Stoola. Hrdinové o činu dlouho hovoří a nakonec Abdul přečte svitek. Jeho ruce se rozzáří ale nic se nestane. Buppido upozorňuje že zdržují potom co jim získal dva dny navíc. Rychlá práce která všechny baví zařídí jednoduchý systém který drží Buppida v kleci na přídi lodi a dává komukoliv ve středu lodi pomocí páky šíleného Derra vykoupat v Darklaku. Hrdinové se baví jestli opravdu chtějí do Gracklestughu. Arthur poznamenává že je stejně naviguje Buppido, takže tam dojedou ať chtějí nebo ne. Underdark Chronicles: The Hunger Cestou hrdinové identifikují nalezené itemy. Meč hladovějící po duších které pojídá se představuje mnoho jmény. “I’ve been called many names, Abdul. Shadow Blade, Night Sword, Duskbringer…” Abdul zjišťuje že Duskbringer je schopný čarovat kouzla a sám udržovat koncentraci. Meč je ovšem také schopný pozřít jeho vlastní duši v případě hladu. Abdul získává k meči respekt. Faces se mezitím věnoval svému hlavolamu. Kostka vyřezaná z tmavého dřeva. Rýhy rozdělují její strany na sobě mají symboly, tvary a barvy. Vypadá to jako by se těmito panely dalo hýbat, ale ať už se Faces snaží jak chce tak se ani nehnou. Je to až ve chvíli kdy svou snahu vzdá, kdy si představí jak se jeden panel prohazuje za druhý a stejná věc se stane na kostce. Otočí se jako kdyby byla otáčená neviditelnou silou. Téměř jako potěšena jeho silou vyletí kostka nad jeho ruku a vznáší nad jeho rukou jak se na ní faces soustředí. Gnorm’s Puzzle Box Arthur řeší jiný problém. Dochází jim jídlo. Čtyřdenní pobyt v Shadow Temple that turns Friends into Enemies jejich zásobám neprospěl. Nakonec May’Tana, Jimjar, Malcan a příležitostně i Arthur střídavě rybaří a hledají jídlo po stěnách tunelů, stejně jako to dělali cestou k Darklake. Underdark Chronicles: The Shadows and The Return Při průjezdu skrze tunel nasvícený z jedné strany si Jimjar všimne že se jejich stíny pohybují podivně. Jeho křik “Stííínyyyyy” se táhne skrz tunel zatímco Abdul sleduje jak se stín na lodi vedle něj pohybuje navzdory tomu že nemá fyzického dvojníka. Stín po pár krocích vytáhne meč a probodne Abdulův stín. Panikařící skupina proběhne několikrát skrze loď a Jimjar se pohledem na svůj stín snaží svým stínem napadnou druhý stín. Není to jednoduché. O vteřinu později je slyšet magické slůvko od Arthura a celá skupina zůstane zahalena v temnotě. Abdul s Jimjarem opatrně navigují loď za absolutní tmy která se táhne kolem lodi. Žádnou bolest však necítí, zdá se, že temnota problém se stíny vyřešila. Magická tma loď opustí o pár minut později o tunel dále. Buppido nadává že se mu blbě naviguje a střídá se směna. Faces si při veslování všimne světla které z ničeho nic začalo vycházet ze zadní části lodi. Loď je zastavena a posádka vyrazí dozadu. Zde spí Abdul a svítí mu ruce. Faces a ostatní trpaslíka sledují. Není složité dát si dohromady jedna a jedna a poznat že se jedná o kouzlo ze svitku. Ze strachu že by narušili jeho koncentraci dává skupina pozor aby Abdula neprobudila. Z ničeho nic světlo upustí Abdulovy ruce a vydá se přes palubu lodi do které pomalu mizí. Arthur stíhá bleskově zareagovat. Jedná se o zpoždění spellu. A kouzlo se čaruje stejným směrem jako Abdul stál když ho vyvolal. Nezbývá přiliš času a tak pomocí catapultu Arthur vystřelí bednu se Stoolovými ostatky do trajektorie světla. Bedna se rozstřelí o stěnu tunelu v poslední vteřině a světlo zasáhne prach který byl jejím obsahem. Na vteřinku je nad vodou vidět Stool a pak se spadne mimo dohled hrdinů. Myconid Sprout Téměř celá posádka v panice naskáče do vody. Arthur si přičaruje ploutve a blány, May’Tana loví Stool který pluje jako bójka a Jimjar pomáhá. Faces je téměř jediný kdo zůstal na palubě. Následuje opatrná diskuze s oživeným Myconidem. Nakonec mu skupina vysvětlí že umřel, ale jsou u toho velice opatrní. Underdark Chronicles: Rockfalls and Merrows Dvanáctý den jejich cesty ze Sloobludopu projíždí skupina jeskyní která má naštěstí krápníky jen dvacet stop nad hladinou. Arthur sleduje podivnost jeskyně v její neustále hladině. Téměř jako by se Underdark o své klidnosti chtěl hádat sleduje Arthur s Jimjarem povolí kámen nad lodí. “Kamennííí!” Padající strop chytí skupinu nepřipravenou. Arthur ještě chvilku přemýšlí jak může být voda v jeskyni dokonale vyrovnaná pokud jí padá strop a pak začnou všichni uhýbat kusům kamení. Tam kde se podaří lidem uhnout dostane zásah loď. O pár nárazů později se loď zastaví. Zvednutí očí ukáže že jí ve skutečnosti chytilo velké monstrum které si tuto jeskyni vybralo jako své loviště. Druhá vodní zrůda na svém ocase vypluje několik stop od lodi a hodí proti Malcanovi svůj trojzubec. Merrow Panika na lodi stoupá. Hrdinové se začínají bránit a Faces vyráží opravovat loď která začíná nabírat vodu. Abdul tasí stínový meč který byl posledních pár dní osinou v jeho trpasličím zadku. Meč dává povely a vyhrožuje meči který mu to oplácí. May’Tana brání Stoolu, kterému hrdinové pár dní zpět vyrobili bednu do které se může schovat. Chapadla její tentacle rod se obtáčejí kolem silného krunýře mořského tvora. Druhý mezitím vylezl nahoru na palubu u Malcana který bezchybně uhýbá jeho útokům. Kameny ze stropu stále padají a hrdinové se postupně zbavují dvojice merrowů. Na mečovu výhružku se Abdulovi skutečně podaří jednoho z nich dorazit a May’Tana šupinaté tělo drží svou holí aby zbylo na zásoby které kriticky chybí. Druhý Merrow padá na přední palubu kde ho Malcan podřezává aby měl jistotu. Obě těla jsou po opuštění jeskyně uskladněna a smažena na grillu nadšeným Abdulem. Underdark Chronicles: The Burial Místo které Faces vyhlížel již od opuštění Sloobludopu se konečně objeví před lodí a Warforged navrhuje krátké přistání. Loď zakotví u malé kamenné pláže a Abdul pokračuje v pečení Merrowů na grillu. Posádka vystoupí a Faces oznamuje že se bude konat pohřeb. Jsou vztyčeny mohyly a hrdinové mluví o padlých členech své skupiny. Ront, Eldeth, Prince Derendil, Topsy a Turvy, Shuushar Probuzený, Dinkarrion, Sarith Kzekarit, Hemeth a Fiddledonk dostávají řádný pohřeb. Ke každému z nich někdo řekne pár slov a vzpomene se na jejich poslední slova. Underdark Chronicles: The Cairn Cavern Úzký tunel se začal pozvolna rozšiřovat. Skupina, která si do té doby tlumeně povídala, zachytila závan studeného vzduchu a když příď vjela do široké jeskyně, hovor postupně utichl. Něco na tomto místě vybízelo k opatrnosti, skoro až ke strachu. “Co je to?” ozval se šeptem Artur a ukázal na cosi, co vystupovalo z vody. Nebyly to stalagmity, byly to sloupky užší a členité, vzdáleně připomínaly chapadla kamenné chobotnice, kterou potkali v den, kdy se vydali na Darklake. Všem to připadalo dnes jako věčnost. Nikdo nezachytil žádný pohyb, tak nehlasně pluli dál. Voda se nehýbala, všude kolem jako by se zastavil život. “Jsou to mohyly,” zašeptala May’Tana, když se dostali k nejbližšímu útvaru. Kámen na kameni, bez pohnutí, stály stavby, z části přirozené a z části ne, jako rukou stavěné, ale kouzlem zpevněné do nikdy nepadajících věží. Posvátnost místa vycítili všichni, nikdo se neodvážil dotknout se žádné z nich, pluli pomalu a klidně, ve strachu a v úctě. Pádla zarývali pomalu a hluboko do vody, žádným z nich nenarazili na dno. Stavby musely být hodně vysoké. Byly to pomníky mrtvých? Zakleté duše? May’Tana se rozhlédla kolem po všech okolních mohylách. Na některých z nich nebyly ploché kameny, ale opracované, do tvarů, které nepředpokládaly další váhu. Přišlo jí správné zanechat zde něco, co vyjádří úctu a přinese vzpomínku na jejich výpravu do tohoto posvátného místa. Opatrně vzala jednu ze svých dřevěných sošek - lva, majestátní zvíře, o kterém jí vyprávěl Faces - a položila ho nehlasně na jednu z očividně nedokončených mohyl. Nikde se nepohlo nic, než její dlaň, malá soška zůstala ležet na neopracovaném kameni. Když se skupina dostala z jeskyně opět do spletité cesty v tunelech, ještě dlouhou chvíli mlčela, než si začala tlumeně povídat. Pocity v srdcích všech ještě dlouho doznívaly. Underdark Chronicles: The Falls Jimjara v pádlování přeruší zvuk vodopádů. Faces a Jimjar zastavují loď pomocí svých pádel a mělké vody. Zbytek posádky se budí a radí. Nakonec je vzbuzen Buppido který skupině vynadá že ho zdržují od Gracklestughu. Vodopády jsou prý malé a oni mají jet a přestat zdržovat. Arthur nejdříve vodopád zkontroluje, když však vidí že se jedná opravdu jen o malý sjezd, souhlasí s pokračováním. Faces a Jimjar si dají záležet aby Buppida kvalitně vymáchali ve vodě, ale loď a na jedno prasknutí vše zvládne a pokračuje dále. Underdark Chronicles: Getting Lost Dalšího dne se Buppidův navigační plán začíná rozcházet se skutečnou cestou. Velký vodopád v “protisměru” plní svým proudem velkou kavernu plnou vody. U skupiny to vyvolá diskuzi jestli pokračovat dál nebo se vrátit. Buppidovi je to jedno. Hrdinové se nakonec vrací na poslední rozcestí a ztrácejí osm hodin. Underdark Chronicles: The City on Stilts Motley Crew vjede do obrovské kaverny. Ve výšce nad nimi se vznáší velké město “na kůlech”. Faces vyráží místo obhlédnout. Prastará civilizace se pravděpodobně skládala z lidí. Faces z města přináši malý hrneček na čaj, pravděpodobně z dětské sady. Underdark Chronicles: High Ledge Třicátý třetí den od svého seznámení ve Velkynvelve cestuje skupina po vysoké římse. Kamené koryto dovoluje jen minimu vody aby přetékala, ale díky tomu že voda viditelně končí jen pár metrů od lodi, dává si celá posádka velký pozor při řízení. Underdark Chronicles: The Crystal Hrdinové při své cestě po darklaku narazí na podivný krystal zapadlý o několik jeskyň dále než mají cestovat. Nikdo z nich se však nerozhodne místo prozkoumat. The Crystal Underdark Chronicles: Roper Rock Roper Piercer Underdark Chronicles: The Fissure O den později Motley Crew cestuje skrze Underdark když jim cestu skříží světlo které dopadá na hladinu vysoké kaverny. Všichni s úžasem sledují že se jedná o sluneční světlo. Stovky ne-li tisíce vlasců se táhnou dolů z průrvy ve stropě nad nimi. Výhled do světla je dech beroucí. The Fissure May’Tana se vyptává na sluneční světlo a schovává Stoola. Hrdinové z povrchu jsou světlem oslepeni a připadá jim jako jasné denní světlo, je to ve skutečnosti jen zlomek pravého slunečního světla kteří všichni téměř zapomněli. Faces namotává stovky vlasců a Arthur se vydává na dno kaverny ze které přinese kýbl. Abdul si prohlíží Goblina který průrvou spadl dolů. Hrdinové nakonec rokli opustí ale světlo v jejich naději a paměti zůstává. Underdark Chronicles: Getting Close Unavená skupina po více jak dvacetidenní cestě na darklaku projíždí skrze jeskyně blízko Gracklestughu. Posádka se již nemůže dočkat až budou moci loď opustit a odpočinout si na souši. Horko se vlévá do jeskyní a rudá ohnivá záře se táhne z tunelů před nimi. Buppidovo nadšení “Greklštak! Graklštak! Greklštak!” se ozývá z klece na přídi lodi. Kovová loď s dvojicí Duergarů jede stejným směrem. Po jejich minulém setkání hrdinové svou loď zastaví a snaží se zůstat potichu aby je trpaslíčí loď minula. Buppido však nesouhlasí. Duergarská bárka se vzpříčí v tunelu před nimi a Duergaři čekají. Loď hrdinů k nim dorazí a Faces vyrazí vyjednávat. Dvojice trpaslíků na lodi si prohlíží posádku a odhaduje jejich sílu stejně jako posádka předtím. Facesova rychlá slova podpořená trochou magie však nakonec zapůsobí a Duergaři pustí. Když se lodě míjejí v tunelu zaslechne motley crew jak se jeden z duergarů který se objevil později vydechne směrem k druhému “Hemeth!”. Faces střelí pohledem přes palubu a vidí Buppida jak něco na rychlo schovává. Faces nic neřekne. Duergar O pár tunelů později, když si je Warforged jistý že nejsou na očích vyrazí kupředu aby Buppida konfrontoval. Derro sedí ve své klícce a ležérně si nalévá vodu z konvičky. “Tak ukaž.” Začne Faces “Cože?!” Buppido se zdá překvapený “Něco jsi jim ukazoval.. Šup, co to máš?” “Já? Nic, co bych měl mít?” “Zahlédl jsem to, tu věc s tím peříčkem… naval” “Myslíš tohle?” Buppido vyndá ze své konvičky malý token s peříčkem který prohodí rukou. Quaal’s Feather Token: Anchor Faces si předmět nestihl ani prohlédnout a Buppido s ním mrskne proti palubě lodi. V následující chvíli se stane několik věcí. Faces sleduje jak z místa na palubě kam opeřený předmět spadl vyletí velký a silný řetěz. Celá loď se na místě zastaví. Rychlý stop loď napne oko které drží Buppidovu klícku a to praskne. Klec spadne s prasknutím do vody. “Buppido se topí ! Buppido se topí!” Faces začíná zpívat svůj oblíbený hit. Arthur na jehož těle se objevují blány a žábry skáče do vody. Pod vodou je špatně vidět, ale i tak nalezne obrovskou kotvu která magicky drží loď na místě. Chvilku leze po řetěze až nalezne místo kde se řetěz spojuje s velkou kotvou která by udržela i zaoceánskou plachetnici. Na tomto místě je malý token s dvojicí čudlíků. Jeden z nich kotvu zmenší zpět na malý žeton který se Arthurovi rozpadne v ruce. Další zastávka Buppidova klec. Arthur jí nalezne před lodí na dně. Je prasklá a Buppido není nikde k vidění. Rozhlédne se a navzdory kalné vodě najde několik bublinek které vedou směrem pryč. Začne je sledovat ale po chvilce mu dojde že malý Derro musí používat nějaký způsob pohonu, není ho schopný dohnat. Vrátí se zpět na loď která je volná pohybu a vše vysvětlí. Skupině dojde že Bupppido musel předměty sebrat z Hemethova těla, ukázal je Duergarům kteří podle nich poznali Hemetha. Někomu také dojde proč si Buppido tak moc přál mít u sebe svou konvičku. Při této diskuzi zaleze stěnu tunelu před nimi rudé světlo a celá loď vjede do tepla. Rytmické cinkání kovadlin napovídá že jejich cíl je za zatáčkou.